The processing power, memory capacity, available disk space, and other resources available to processing systems have increased exponentially in recent years. Database systems in particular have grown in capacity and capability to power extremely complex and sophisticated analyses on immense datasets that discover useful information, suggest conclusions, and support decision-making. Improvements in database systems will further advance database capabilities.